The Father on the Life
Plots Alexander Rae Baldwin III (born April 3, 1958) is an American actor, writer, producer, and comedian.1 A member of the Baldwin family, he is the eldest of the four Baldwin brothers, all actors. Baldwin first gained recognition appearing on seasons 6 and 7 of the CBS television drama Knots Landing, in the role of Joshua Rush. He has played both leading and supporting roles in films such as the horror comedy fantasy film Beetlejuice (1988), as Jack Ryan in the action thriller The Hunt for Red October (1990), the romantic comedy The Marrying Man (1991), the superhero film The Shadow (1994), Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000), and two films directed by Martin Scorsese: the Howard Hughesbiopic The Aviator (2004) and the neo-noir crime drama The Departed (2006). His performance in the 2003 romantic drama The Cooler garnered him a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. From 2006 to 2013, Baldwin starred as Jack Donaghy on the NBC sitcom 30 Rock, winning two Emmy Awards, three Golden Globe Awards, and seven Screen Actors Guild Awards for his work on the show, making him the male performer with the most SAG Awards. Baldwin co-starred in Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation, the fifth installment of the Mission: Impossible series, released on July 31, 2015.2 He is also a columnist for The Huffington Post. Since 2016, he has been the host of Match Game. He has received worldwide attention and acclaim for his portrayal of Donald Trump on the long-running sketch series Saturday Night Live, both during the 2016 U.S. presidential election and following the inauguration, a role which won him his third Primetime Emmy in 2017.3 Summary Baldwin was born April 3, 1958, in Amityville, New York,4 and raised in the Nassau Shores neighborhood5 of nearby Massapequa,67 the eldest son of Carol Newcomb (née Martineau; born 1930) and Alexander Rae Baldwin Jr. (October 26, 1927 – April 15, 1983),8 a high school history/social studies teacher and football coach.6 He has three younger brothers, Daniel, William, and Stephen, who also became actors. He also has two sisters, Beth and Jane.9 Alec and his siblings were raised as Roman Catholics.10 They are of French-Canadian, English, Irish, Scottish, and German ancestry.1112 Through his father, Baldwin is descended from Mayflower passenger John Howland, and through this line, is the 13th generation of his family born in North America and the 14th generation to live in North America.13 Baldwin attended Alfred G. Berner High School in Massapequa12 and played football there under Coach Bob Reifsnyder. In New York City, Baldwin worked as a busboy at the disco Studio 54. From 1976 to 1979, he attended George Washington University. In 1979, he lost the election for student body president and received a personal letter from former U.S. president Richard Nixon (with whom he had a common friend) encouraging him to use the loss as a learning experience.14 Afterward, he transferred to New York University's Tisch School of the Arts where he studied with, among others, Geoffrey Horne and Mira Rostova at the Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute.7 Later, he was accepted as a member of the Actors Studio.15 In 1994, he completed his Bachelor of Fine Arts degree at NYU.16 Background Stage Baldwin made his Broadway debut in 1986 in a revival of Joe Orton's Loot alongside Zoë Wanamaker, Željko Ivanek, Joseph Maher, and Charles Keating.17 This production closed after three months. His other Broadway credits include Caryl Churchill's Serious Money with Kate Nelligan and a revival of Tennessee Williams' A Streetcar Named Desire, for which his performance as Stanley Kowalski garnered a Tony Award nomination for Best Actor. Baldwin also received an Emmy nomination for the 1995 television version of the production, in which both he and Jessica Lange reprised their roles, alongside John Goodman and Diane Lane. In 1998, Baldwin played the title role in Macbeth at The Public Theater alongside Angela Bassett and Liev Schreiber in a production directed by George C. Wolfe. In 2004, Baldwin starred in a revival of Broadway's Twentieth Century''about a successful and egomaniacal Broadway director (Baldwin), who has transformed a chorus girl (Anne Heche) into a leading lady.18 On June 9, 2005, he appeared in a concert version of the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical ''South Pacific at Carnegie Hall. He starred as Luther Billis, alongside Reba McEntire as Nellie and Brian Stokes Mitchell as Emile. The production was taped and telecast by PBS on April 26, 2006. In 2006, Baldwin made theater news in Roundabout Theatre Company's Off-Broadway revival of Joe Orton's Entertaining Mr. Sloane. In 2010, Baldwin starred opposite Sam Underwood in a critically acclaimed revival of Peter Shaffer's Equus, directed by Tony Walton at Guild Hall in East Hampton, New York.19 Baldwin has returned to Broadway as Harold in Orphans. The show, which opened April 18, 2013, was also to have starred Shia LaBeouf as Treat,20 but LaBoeuf left the production in rehearsals and was replaced by Ben Foster.2122 Cast * Young Maylay as Father Ultron * Christopher Plummer as Charles Cromwell * Ed Asner as Carl Smoke * Christopher Sherman as Hector Peabody * Trey Bumpass as Luka Opptention * Nick Nolte as Brian Opptention * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory Opptention * Albert Brooks as Marlin Opptention * Mike Myers as Father Cat * Alec Baldwin as Father Quinn * Eric Bana as Anchor Banner * Josh Lucas as Talbot Banner * Willem Dafoe as Gill Banner * Alexander Gould as Mother Banner * Allison Janney as Grunion People * Bill Hunter as Philip Red * Suzanne Pleshette as Darla "Darling" Peabody * Holly Hunter as Bob * Ian Holm as Parr Symtoms Hunter was born in Conyers, Georgia, the daughter of Opal Marguerite (née Catledge), a housewife, and Charles Edwin Hunter, a farmer and sporting-goods manufacturer's representative.1 Hunter earned a degree in drama from Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh, and for a while performed in the theatre scene there, playing ingenue roles at City Theatre, then named the City Players.2 She eventually moved to New York City and roomed with fellow actress Frances McDormand. Hunter, in 2008, described living in The Bronx "at the end of the D subway train, just off 205th Street, on Bainbridge Avenue and Hull Avenue. It was very Irish, and then you could go just a few blocks away and hit major Italian."3 A chance encounter with playwright Beth Henley, when the two were trapped alone in an elevator, led to Hunter's being cast in Henley's plays Crimes of the Heart (succeeding Mary Beth Hurt on Broadway), and Off-Broadway's The Miss Firecracker Contest. "It was like the beginning of 1982. It was on 49th Street between Broadway and Eighth Avenue ... on the south side of the street," Hunter recalled in an interview. "were trapped 10 minutes; not long. We actually had a nice conversation. It was just the two of us."3 Category:Films